Buster Sword
The Buster Sword (バスターソード, Basutāsōdo) is an iconic symbol from Final Fantasy VII, that has since appeared in several other games in the series. It serves as Cloud Strife's main weapon, and was wielded before him by Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley. The Buster Sword is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately 5 feet long, with a single-edged, enormously wide blade. Its broad hilt sports a swirling motif, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt, presumably for Materia equipment. The Buster Sword is famous not only for being Cloud Strife's weapon, but its unique appearance, especially its massive size. It is possibly one of the best known swords in the Final Fantasy series, along with the Gunblade, the Masamune, the Excalibur, the Ultima Weapon, the Brotherhood, and others. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Although the '''Buster Sword' was used by Cloud Strife and seen in flashbacks as being owned by Cloud, it was originally wielded by Zack Fair. When Zack dies defending Cloud, the former entrusts the sword and tells Cloud to live as proof of his existence. Little is explained about the Buster Sword in the game, other than the way it was passed to Cloud. It was Cloud's first sword which quickly became outclassed by new equipment, but it was used in a few FMV sequences, and thus it could not be sold or discarded. Among the more significant of these sequences is when Cloud almost slays Aeris Gainsborough with the sword, but is stopped at the last moment by his allies. In the load menu for Final Fantasy VII, the Buster Sword appears sticking out of the ground surrounded by a black background. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The '''Buster Sword' was originally the property of Angeal Hewley, Zack's mentor. Angeal used it as little as possible to prevent it from damaging. It was created for him by his adoptive father when he first entered SOLDIER. Zack inherits the Buster Sword from Angeal after being forced to defeat him in his Angeal Penance form. Angeal spoke of the sword as a symbol of his honor. Zack seems to view it more as idealistic symbol of the honor of a SOLDIER, though he uses it with significantly greater frequency. Zack issues the broadsword to Cloud after Zack willingly fights for his life to save both Cloud and himself. In doing so, he passes on to his friend his dreams of being a hero and his pride as a member of SOLDIER, telling Cloud that he is the proof that Zack lived. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children In ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Cloud uses the First Tsurugi, his own broadsword. The real Buster Sword is seen in the movie stuck into the ground on the spot where Zack died as a memorial, similar to its appearance in the load menu of Final Fantasy VII. Due to the much clearer graphics in AC, details, such as swirling patterns on the hilt and scratches on the blade from 3 generations of use, have become apparent for the first time. Also, it appears to be covered in rust from its time in disuse in the elements of the wasteland. Ironically, this usage of the sword brought about what Angeal feared would happen had he used the sword in the first place. In early footage of Advent Children, before the First Tsurugi was designed, Cloud can be seen fighting with the Buster Sword against Kadaj. The fight is identical to a portion of their battle in the completed film, albeit slowed down considerably. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Buster Sword' can be found in a weapon shop in Lindblum. If Zidane inspects it, he will give a reference to Cloud. ''Final Fantasy X A '''Buster Sword' is part of Tidus' equipment on the game disk. However, it is never actually used in the game. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh uses a fake '''Buster Sword', along with many other iconic swords from other Final Fantasy games. The Kanji character on the sword means "replica," or "fake." ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The ''Buster Sword is a sword-class weapon that can be wielded by three classes: Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon. It is a weaker sword and does not compare with the power of Buster Swords in previous games. It teaches the ability Mindbreak. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The ''Buster Sword re-appears in the sequel, with similiar attributes, and can still be wielded by the Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon jobs, as well as the new Spellblade job. It now teaches the Blood Price ability to the new job as well. Non-specific appearances Since the Buster Sword is Cloud's default sword, the non-specific appearance of this sword is directly related with the appearance of Cloud in other games, like Ehrgeiz, Itadaki Street Series and Chocobo Racing. The exception is in Final Fantasy Tactics, where Cloud is disarmed until he acquires the Materia Blade at Bervenia Volcano, a sword that looks like the Ultima Weapon. He alsos use the Buster Sword again in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Cloud wields a Buster Sword wrapped in bandages when he fights in the Olympus Coliseum. The Keyblade Metal Chocobo vaguely resembles the Buster Sword, as it is a long, heavy, metal weapon based upon long reach and powerful attacks with two holes in the blade near the hilt. It is won by defeating Cloud in the Olympus Colosseum, and only appears in Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. In Popular Culture *In Final Fantasy: Endless Nova, a fan-made game, the hero Deren Star wields swords similar to the Buster Sword. Trivia *Tetsuya Nomura has stated in "The Reunion Files" for Advent Children that he used to referred to the Buster Sword as "the Giant Kitchen Knife" due to how he originally envisioned it. *It is rumored that the Buster Sword originally was called "Bastard Sword", but it had to be retranslated due to the censorship. Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VII Items